Metamorphosis in your eyes
by sushisama
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka's relationship takes a turn for the worst as Tsuzuki begins to act very differently. Both go through thoughts of their pasts to try to figure out how they got to this point. R&r, please. ^pt. four up^
1. Cuts

**Title. **Metamorphosis in your eyes  
**Part. **01  
**Part title. **Cuts  
**Authour.** ~sushisama~ (sushivice@netscape.net)  
**Warnings. **Angst for the entire fic.  Domestic violence, as well.  A few references to sex here and there, but nothing too graphic.  
**Disclaimers. **Yami no Matsuei belongs to whoever made them, which I cannot remember for the life of me at this point in time.  I'll make a better disclaimer next time.  
**Notes.** This fic is completely spontaneous.  I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with it, but it'll be rather angsty, no matter what.  I've been wanting to write a fic mostly about Hisoka's past, and that's what this will end up being.  Read and review, please.

**/ thoughts /            [ dreams ]            ( flashbacks )  
::*~~*::**

            Hisoka stared blankly at the man that stood before him.  The child was laying on his side on his own comfortable bed clothed in a loose tank top and baggy jeans.  He had only been home for a few moments before the man snuck up on him and taken him by surprise.  
            When his nameless relationship had first started, it was something he looked forward to.  He would come home from Meifu to find his lover waiting for him.  It had started with such an innocent kiss and escalated so far.  They had yet to go all the way, but Hisoka had been looking forward to when they would finally make love.  
            And then he changed.  Tsuzuki was no longer the same.  It was as if the demon inside him came out and was now taking charge of their affair.  Hisoka hated it.  He hated the way that the sweet man now treated him.  He was cursed, yelled at, and hurt.  
            "Tsuzuki..." the boy breathed quietly, staring into the man's purple eyes that once were full of so much emotion, but now seemed empty.   
            "Yes, Hisoka?"  He smirked as he leaned over the boy on the bed, a mischievous look now entering his eyes.  "There something you need?"  
            Hisoka closed his eyes and curled into a ball.  "I need you... to go back to what you were.  I don't like this.  I don't like how you treat me."  
            "I thought you hated how I was never serious about anything?"  He sat on the bed behind Hisoka, leaning over and gently kissing his neck.  "I'm so much calmer now.  Don't you like it?"  
            Hisoka gasped as Tsuzuki bit his ear lope.  "I...  No, I don't...  I liked you hyper.  It got annoying sometimes, but it was your quirk that I liked...  That's not the only way you've changed, though..."  
            "Oh, you mean..."  Hisoka yelped as he felt the cold steel cutting into his forearm and bit his lip.  "...that?"  
            Hisoka fought back tears as he winced, though a few leaked out of the corner of his eyes.  This wasn't the man he had been slowly falling in love with.  This was someone completely different.  Tsuzuki would never do this to him.  It wasn't in him to.  
            Tsuzuki licked the tears that were rolling down the boy's cheeks.  "But, Hisoka... when you bleed, and when you cry, you don't see the other things that normally make you shy away from me.  Doesn't that change the situation?"  
            "No, it doesn't."  Hisoka curled up tighter, wanting Tsuzuki to go away.  "It wasn't causing me so many problems before.  You didn't have to change..."  He swatted at the man kissing his neck to make him stop, even if he did enjoy such physical attention.  "I want you back, the way you were..."  
            Tsuzuki grinned.  "I like being like this...  I'm tired of being submissive..."  He put his hand under Hisoka's shirt and just barely touched each of his nipples, making the boy shudder.  "You don't like me being dominate, Hisoka?"  He roughly pushed the boy onto his back, ripping off the tank top and throwing it to the floor carelessly.  He brought his knife to the middle of his chest and pressed it to the bare skin.  "You want me to go back to someone else being in charge?"  
            Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki, fear evident in his eyes.  "Tsuzuki... Please..."  
            Tsuzuki enjoyed the look of hurt and pitifulness in his prey's eyes.  He was truly in control.  And it was such a wonderful feeling.  "Please _what_, Hisoka?"  He pressed harder with the blade, piercing the boy's skin and making him cry out.  "Do you want me to stop?  Or do you want me to continue?  Don't tell me you don't get off by this..."  He brought the knife downwards, cutting open the front of the child, the blood starting to flow heavily.  
            "Please... just stop...  I don't want this!"  Hisoka grabbed at Tsuzuki's hands to retrieve the knife, but the man easily held it out of his reach.  When that failed, he tried to get up, but Tsuzuki grabbed his wrists and forced him down, straddling his hips.  
            "Do you want control that badly, Hisoka?  Fine, then."  Tsuzuki let go of his wrists and put the blade into his hands, directly it so the tip was now aimed at his chest.  "You're in control now."  
            Hisoka's hands shook as Tsuzuki let of him all together, staying perfectly still as he stared don at the boy.  "I... don't want to hurt you, Tsuzuki..."  
            "I want you to, Hisoka.  Come on, just a little cut...  You'll see why I like it so much..."  
            The child gulped.  "You sure... you want me to?"  Tsuzuki nodded.  Hisoka stared at the blade for another moment before hesitantly pushing inward.  Blood trickled down slowly.  He stared at the crimson for a moment before looking up at Tsuzuki.  The dark-haired man had his eyes closed and his mouth open some, his breathing a little ragged.  
            "You really do like this..." Hisoka whispered more to himself than to Tsuzuki.  "But... my Tsuzuki would hate to be cut, even a little..."  
            Tsuzuki opened his bright purple eyes and grinned, taking the knife from Hisoka.  He kissed him passionately, pushing Hisoka onto the bed.  "Because," he whispered into Hisoka's ear, sending chills down Hisoka's spine, "I'm no longer the Tsuzuki you know.  Not anywhere near it..."  
            Hisoka screamed as the knife was driven into his side.  He struggled, trying to get the man off of him and get away from this entire situation.  As he did so, Tsuzuki dragged the blade downward, opened him up even further.  
            "Doesn't it feel wonderful, Hisoka...?"  He licked the blade.  "Don't you like this?"    
            Hisoka stared at him for only a few more seconds before his world went black.  But before it all faded, he thought he saw black wings...  
            _Hisoka, it's not me..._ something called to him.  _I would never do that to you..._  
            Whatever else he wanted to say was lost as the world completely disappeared.

The next few parts after this will explain a little bit about what happened to get to this point, from both Hisoka's and Tsuzuki's point of few.  You'll get both Hisoka's and Tsuzuki's pasts as well, through my eyes.  I'm not sure if it's explained more in the manga or not, but it's not in the anime, so I'll make it up as I go along.  W00t.  
Read and review if you enjoyed.  Tell me if you want more, or if I should just stop while I'm ahead.  Comments and suggestions are always appreciated.


	2. Innocent kiss

**Part.** 02  
**Part title.**  Innocent kiss**  
Notes.**  Eh, I'm not very fond of this part.  Not enough angst for me.  Cheesy stuffs ahead.  I shall remedy this quickly, by writing the third part.  W00t!  Read and review, please.

/ thoughts /            [ dreams ]            ( flashbacks )  
::*~~*::

Hisoka stared at the light that was making a puddle on his bedroom floor while he still laid in bed. He had just awoken from a horrible nightmare, one where the naive and hyper Tsuzuki would hurt him physically and mentally.

"But..." the boy whispered to no one, "Tsuzuki would never do that to me." He sat up slowly, crossing his hands in his lap and staring at them. "Besides... he and I aren't in that kind of relationship. He has no reason to do that to me..."

He stood up and began to get ready. Thoughts of his nightmare swirled around in his head as he tried to place some meaning to it. Why would he dream such an awful thing? He had dreamt of being with Tsuzuki before. That wasn't a new dream to him in the slightest. But never had Tsuzuki been so violent and uncaring in his nightly visions. He was his sweet self, the man that Hisoka would make fun of but still held silent respect for.  
            His thoughts weren't important right now, though.  It was all just part of a bad dream, one that he was going to put aside.  There was no reason to think on such a depressing topic, anyway.  He had a day of work to keep his mind occupied.  That was much better than thinking about Tsuzuki and that damnned knife...  
  
            "What do you think of this new case, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked cheerfully, laying his head down on his desk.  "Sounds easy, ne?"  
            Hisoka nodded solemnly, as was his way.  He sat at his on desk, arms crossed, looking at an invisible spot on his desk.  He wasn't paying much attention to Tsuzuki but instead was thinking about that dream he had had the previous night.  He knew he should've been putting it out of his mind, but something about it seemed like some omen that he found himself pondering on it often during the day.  
            "Oi, Hisoka..."  Tsuzuki put his head on his hands and leaned towards the quiet boy.  
            "What, Tsuzuki?"  
            "You okay?  You've been a little more withdrawn than normal..."  His purple eyes showed concern in them.  
            Hisoka hesitated for a moment.  He was half-way tempted to tell him about his strange dream, but reconsidered it, thinking that Tsuzuki would maybe ask him why it was he that he was dreaming about.  The whole dream would bring upon too many questions that Hisoka had no desire to answer.  "I'm fine."  
            Tsuzuki looked like he was about to say something else, but instead shook his head, and began to type on his computer.  
            Hisoka considered to go ahead and leave for the day.  He wasn't feeling particularly social(more so than normal) and was just bored out of his mind.  There was barely anyone in the office for some reason...  It was near the end of the day, but there was normally at least three people still left by now.  Where had everyone gone?  
            Watari was in his lab, working on something.  Tatsumi was off doing his own thing, and everyone else just seemed to have dropped off the face of Meifu.    
            Tsuzuki broke the silence with his whining suddenly.  Hisoka turned to him, scowl on his face.  "What are you complaining about now, Tsuzuki?"  
            Tsuzuki pointed to the screen.  "It's not being friendly to me..."  He looked like he was about to cry.  
            Hisoka rolled his eyes and stood up, stepping behind Tsuzuki and looking over his shoulder.  "What's it doing?"  
            The man sniffed as he said, "Blue screen of death..."  
            Hisoka reached over and pressed the 'enter' key, taking the screen back to the bright and cheerful wallpaper that had sunflowers on it.  "It's that easy to take care of, Tsuzuki."  
            "But it does it a lot..." Tsuzuki replied.  Within a split-second of saying this, the blue screen popped up.  "See!"  
            Hisoka leaned forward a bit more, putting his hand on the back of the man's chair and taking a hold of the mouse from Tsuzuki's grip.  Tsuzuki looked at him, confused by his sudden closeness as the boy's face was close to his now.  
            "I think it just isn't its day.  Just turn it off for now and worry about it tomorrow.  If it's still being evil, we can get Watari to look at it.  Sound good?"  
            Tsuzuki didn't answer.  The scent of Hisoka was driving him nuts.  He was so close to him, but couldn't do anything about it...  
            Hisoka turned to him when he didn't answer.  "Tsuzuki?  That okay?"  
            Tsuzuki snapped out of his trance and shook his head slightly.  "Yeah, that sounds good..."  He went silent again, watching the child in front of him.  
            The light-haired teen felt a little awkward under Tsuzuki's purple gaze.  "Is something the matter...?"   
            Tsuzuki reached up and softly touched Hisoka's cheek as he leaned in.  His mind had no say in what was going on as he was led by instinct to do what he felt would be right.  So he kissed the boy he had been desiring for a long time now.  And it did feel right.  Until he realised Hisoka wasn't kissing back.  
            He pulled away quickly, setting his hand on his knee and turning his gaze from him.  "I'm sorry...  I...  I thought you might... want me to..."  
            Hisoka stared at him blankly, not knowing exactly how to respond.  He wondered what could have possessed Tsuzuki to do something like that, but he wasn't about to complain.  Hadn't he been dreaming of this for so long?  What was wrong about acting out your desires?  So why didn't he return the kiss?  And why was he letting Tsuzuki get up and leave with a mumbled excuse to go?  
            "Tsuzuki," Hisoka said sternly, making the man stop dead in his tracks.  "Why are you leaving?"  
            "Because... because..."  He wasn't sure what to say.  Because it was awkward to be in the same room as the person he just kissed who didn't kiss him back?  That was a valid reason.  It wouldn't sound as good if he actually said it aloud, though.  
            Hisoka moved so he was in front of the man, looking into his eyes.  He was silent a moment before placing his hands on either sides of Tsuzuki's face and drawing him closer.  "'Because' isn't good enough for me, Tsuzuki," he said gently, his breath mixing with the elder Shinigami's.  It was full of emotions Tsuzuki had never heard Hisoka use.  It surprised him.  "And I don't think you should leave.  Not yet..."  
            The boy then kissed Tsuzuki, a very chaste kiss that slowly grew more passionate as the man put his arms around him and pulled him closer.  
            / This is one dream I don't mind coming true... / Hisoka thought, thoughts drifting very briefly to his nightmare the night before.  He pulled away from Tsuzuki, his hands still on the other's face, and stared into his bright purple eyes.  He had a small smile on his face.  
            A snickering made the two separate quickly.  Watari was in the doorway with a knowing smirk on his face.  "About time, you know."

Well, that sucked.  I'm much better at the angst stuff than the cheesy stuff.  More angst next part!  Squee!  *giggles*

And, now, answers to reviews!  W00t-ness!  
[To hoshii -- and I shall continue.  Squeeberries.  ^_^]  
[To Morien Alexander -- A lot of people had that reaction to it.  *o.@;;*  I love writing strange things.  They make me smile.  Now, onto more Hisoka torture...  *gringrin*]  
[To Asidian -- Oh, no, don't cry!  *O.O!*  Not another fic that makes people want to cry...!  Maybe I should stop writing angst fics...  *thinks on that*  Naaaaaaaaaaaaah~!  ^__^  I love angst too much.  Thank you for your compliments.  ;)]  
[To Neko4 -- I told you it was odd, Duochan!  And you know how twisted my mind is.  But I shall keep you in suspense a bit longer about what's going on.  Why?  Because I can.  *laughs evilly*  It is a good thing to be the authour, sometimes.]  
  
Keep the reviews coming.  They make sure I update sooner.  ;D


	3. Another nightmare

Part.  03  
Part title.  Another nightmare  
Notes.  To make up for the last part, we have some angst.  W00t!  And I wrote this part pretty quickly, too.  Awesome.  Hopefully the fourth part will be done within a few days.  That would be nice...  Read and review, please.

/ thoughts /            [ dreams ]            ( flashbacks )  
::*~~*::

            A little boy sat on the cold floor of the makeshift basement built just for him.  He hugged his legs tightly, hiding his tear-streaked face in his knees.  He hated crying.  But he always seemed to start the moment he was thrown into this cell...  
            "I didn't mean to see it..." he whispered to himself.  "But, she touched me...  I...  I didn't..."  He sniffed, rubbing the moisture off his face.  
            The door opened with a loud creak, but he didn't turn, only cringed.  He knew who it was.  And he knew what was coming.  
            "Hisoka."  The voice was low and emotionless.  Hisoka could sense the man's anger with him easily enough, he didn't even need to touch him.  He didn't want to touch.  He didn't want to feel all that hate, directed solely towards him.  
            "We had company, boy," his father hissed, walking up behind him.  "They were guests.  You don't cry out in pain in front of them!  What is wrong with you?!"  
            His head was roughly tugged back by his hair, a few strands ripping out.  Hisoka let out a small yelp, but held back the scream that wanted to come forth.  He would only be yelled at more if he did scream.  
            "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
            Hisoka gulped and closed his eyes, whispering in a hoarse voice, "I'm sorry, father.  I'm trying to stop it—"  
            "Trying isn't good enough, Hisoka!"  The boy was pulled up and tossed back to the floor, his temple connected painfully with the concrete floor.  A bit of blood trickled out.  It wasn't as bad as it normally was, though...  
            "Why do I bother with you, boy?  You're so much trouble.  You're such a freak.  And in our family, too!  How could this have happened...?"  The father shook his head.  He reached into his back and withdrew something.  "No matter...  You must learn your lesson.  Until you're cured of this horrible affliction..."  
            Hisoka's emerald eyes went wide with fear as he caught sight of the object.  It was all too familiar.  The wood-like handle that held the family insignia on it, the red hue...  the blade...  
            The father stripped him of his kimono and brought the knife to his chest.  He began to cut, deep enough to sting and bleed freely, but not deep enough to leave scars.  No, they could not have scars on his precious body, no matter how flawed his mind was...  
            "Father...!  Please!  Stop!" Hisoka cried out, trying to get away.  His father knocked him upside the head with the handle, sending a shock through Hisoka's nerve as the same temple that had hit the floor was hit again.  
            "Shut your mouth and take your lesson, boy!"  
            Hisoka stopped struggling and allowed his father to continue cutting him.  He cried out at times, but held back on his louder screams.  He bit the inside of his cheek to just prevent himself from doing that.  Eventually he tasted blood in his mouth.  This was such a horrible feeling...  
            "I don't care what you feel.  If you hurt, hold your tongue, and deal with it.  I don't care if it kills you, just don't make a sound!  Don't thrash out at our guests!"  Another cut, this time on his side.  "Do you understand...?"  
            Hisoka was starting to feel dizzy, more than likely from either the blood lose or the hit to his head.  Either way, he felt like sleeping.  But he had to answer first, or else his lesson would not end.  He nodded weakly.  
            "Good."  Hisoka's eyes filled with question as the voice from above him was no longer his father's, but still familiar.  
            "What...?"  He looked up to the new person, the one that was still holding Jigoku in a readied fashion.  He screamed when he his emeralds met bright violet.  
            Tsuzuki smiled.  "Does it surprise you...?"  The knife trailed down his skin.  "Is this why you like it so much?  Did daddy beat it into you?"  His voice was mocking, so unlike the affection Hisoka was used to.  
            "No... Tsuzuki... why are you...?"  
            Tsuzuki leaned down and gently kissed the boy's exposed chest, licking up some of the blood.  "You wanted me to.  You always do.  Why won't you admit it...?"  The knife started to dig into his stomach.  
            Hisoka's voice left him as he tried to call out.  He struggled with the man atop of him, but Tsuzuki soon straddled him and pinned him down, digging the blade further into his abdomen.  / No... Not again...  Stop it, Tsuzuki...! /  
            "Just admit it once... for me, Hisoka...  Scream my name, tell me how much you like it..."  
            His world was spinning.  Everything was fading to black.  
            "Say it, Hisoka," Tsuzuki demanded coldly.  
            Hisoka stared up at him with hurt eyes, searching Tsuzuki's for a reason for why he was being treated in such a manner...  
            He saw the black wings again.  And he heard Tsuzuki's screaming in the back of his mind, _It's not me, Hisoka, not me!_  _Hisoka!  Hisoka!  HISO—_

  
            "Hisoka!"  Someone was calling his name...  "Hisoka, please... please wake up..."  
            Emerald eyes opened slowly, the edges of sleep and a nightmare clinging to his mind.  It took a moment to register who had awoken him and where he was: he was in his own apartment, in his own bed, but his head lay on another's lap, the one who shook him gently and called his name softly.  The other...  it was...  
            His eyes went wide, and, for a moment, had fear in them.  He pushed off of him and curled into a ball, his back to the older man in bed with him.  
            "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki called to him gently.  He laid a hand on the boy's side, making him shiver.  "What's wrong?  Did I do something?"  
            Hisoka did not answer.  Tsuzuki frowned, but refused to stop.  He put his arms around the child and pulled him close, though he struggled against the elder's grip.  
            "Let me go," Hisoka hissed.  
            "Hisoka...  Hisoka, please don't turn from me.  What happened?  What's got you so scared?"  
            It took Hisoka a moment for all of his words to sink in.  It was Tsuzuki... his Tsuzuki, not the one from the dream...  He wouldn't hurt him... He wouldn't cut him like that...  He clung to Tsuzuki's loose pajama top, burying his head into the older man's chest.  
            Tsuzuki hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go of his precious angel.  He kissed him on top of the head, asking, "What did you dream about, Hisoka...?  Why did you seem scared of me...?"  
            Hisoka gulped.  Should he tell Tsuzuki about the dream...?  No, he may mention something about his father..  he didn't want his partner to get worried about that, like he knew he would.  Tsuzuki worried about him far too much.  But... it was kind of nice.  No one else had before.  
            "It... doesn't matter.  It was stupid..."  
            "You wouldn't be so upset if it was stupid, Hisoka..."  
            "Can we... can we go back to sleep, Tsuzuki?  I'm still tired..."  / Anything to get off topic... /  
            "You go ahead, Hisoka.  I wasn't sleeping, anyway..."  
            Hisoka frowned.  "Are you still having problems with insomnia...?"  
            "Yeah, but don't worry about it...  Just go back to sleep, okay?"  Tsuzuki laid down, pulling the boy into his side.  "I'll be right here when you wake up..."  
            Hisoka nuzzled the man's chest affectionately, holding tightly onto his shirt still.  He was slowly growing used to having Tsuzuki here with him, like he had been the past five days.  And it was wonderful to sleep next to him.  He was worried, though...  Tsuzuki wasn't sleeping well, if at all, and it was starting to show in his work.  It had started the night after Tsuzuki started to stay the night...  
            / I hope I'm not doing something to keep you awake, Tsuzuki...  I don't want to cause you any discomfort... /  
            Hisoka closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.  The nightmare from before still slung to his mind, but he soon forgot it as images of the violet eyed Shinigami filled his head instead.  
            When Tsuzuki was sure that Hisoka was asleep, he let out a small sigh.  "Why did you look at me with such hurt, Hisoka...?"  He looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms.  "I wish you'd tell me something..."  He shook his head slightly.  "Doesn't matter.  We can deal with it later."  He gave the child a quick, tight hug, before relaxing, and trying to sleep himself.   
            But sleep would not come...

The ending's weird, I know, but nothing else would come to mind.  *shrugs*  Ohwell.  You get to figure out about why Tsuzuki can't sleep later, btw.  Probably not in the next part – their newest case will be described then – but in the fifth part, which will be 'first nightmare'.  Squee.  But that's a ways away, so let's not worry about it right now, shall we?  
Not really enough reviews to give shout-outs for, so I'll do them next time.  So, in the meantime, read and review, please!


	4. Accidental theft

Part. 04  
Part title. Accidental theft  
Notes. Sorry it took so long for me to get this out.  I've been horribly busy these last few days.  School, Amtgard, mon joli garcon...  *sigh*  So much stress.  My head's going to explode.  This part isn't too great, but it helps with the plotline, so I may as well go ahead and get it over with.  Just for note, 'Himichu' is Tsuzuki's pet name for Hisoka, incase you don't notice it.  Isn't it cute?  Teehee.

/ thoughts /            [ dreams ]            ( flashbacks )  
::*~~*::

            Tsuzuki knocked on the door of the small apartment.  He stood a ways from the door, waiting for someone to answer.  He frowned when no one came and knocked again, this time louder.  
            The Shinigami sighed in frustration and turned to look at his silent partner.  Hisoka was looking at the ground, an upset look on his face as well as a slight blush.  Tsuzuki grinned.  "Are you still embarrassed, Himichu?"  
            Hisoka glared up at his partner.  "Actually, it was a _little_ embarrassing.  How would you feel in the same situation?"  
            Tsuzuki sauntered closer to the younger Shinigami and whispered softly into his ear, "I would _love_ to be in that situation..."  
            Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki away, much to the man's dismay(a/n; THAT RHYMES! *giggles* that was random).  "Not here, Tsuzuki.  Have you no control?  We don't need someone walking up on us.  That's unpresentable."  
            Tsuzuki gentle ran his fingers over the bruise on Hisoka's neck.  "Well, then..."  He pulled the boy's coat collar over the mark.  "You have to be presentable, as well."  
            Hisoka's face turned red.  "Damn it, Tsuzuki, you shouldn't leave marks when we have to go to work, where _everyone_ can see it."  
            Tsuzuki chuckled.  "Why are you so embarrassed?  Everyone knows about us, especially since Watari walked in on us..."  
            "Yeah, and then told everyone at the bureau," Hisoka retorted.  "That's no excuse to bite me so hard..."  
            "You didn't complain when I did."  
            "I didn't know it would leave a mark!" the child growled.  Tsuzuki only laughed at him.  "Of course, you think it's funny.  Why do I put up with you?"  He shook his head.  
            Tsuzuki took on an innocent look and nuzzled Hisoka's shoulder.  "Because you love me, right, Himichu?"  
            Hisoka didn't answer.  / He says it so casually... but, love is such a big deal...  How can he throw it out so easily...? /  He sighed and went to the door, knocking on it loudly, trying to get off the subject.  
            Tsuzuki's eyes were full of confusion, surprised by Hisoka's sudden mood change.  "Himichu...?"  
            / I don't even know how I feel about you, Tsuzu... /  "Should we just go on in?"  / ...so please, don't ask... /  
            "What if someone's in there, though...?"  
            "Whoever it is is who we're looking for, anyway, so what does it matter?"  
            Tsuzuki put his hand to his chin in consideration.  "All right, let's go," he said with a nod.  Hisoka nodded as well, and then they were both gone in a silver shimmer.  
  
            "Well, looks like they sent us out here for nothing," Tsuzuki muttered looking at the fallen body on the kitchen floor covered in blood.  
            "Why did they send us here if he's already dead?" Hisoka asked, frustrated.  "What a waste a time..."  
            "I guess we should leave, then..."  Tsuzuki looked around one more time, feeling that something was still out of place.  On the kitchen counter, he spied a rather large pocket knife with a wooden handle.  The entire kitchen was covered in blood except for the knife, making it stand out.  Tsuzuki picked it up for a closer look.  
            Hisoka inspected the body, making sure it was the same as the man in the photo given to them by the bureau; but when he examined his face, he found that it was a different person.  The hair matched the one in the picture along with the man's frame.  The hair... it strangely looked to be the same colour as Hisoka's.  And the face...  
            "Himichu, there something wrong?" Tsuzuki asked, standing behind his partner.  
            "It's just that..."  Hisoka shook his head.  "No, it's nothing.  This person just... looked like someone I knew."  
            Tsuzuki examined Hisoka's face for a moment, a little concerned by the emptiness in the boy's voice.  He then hugged him from behind, nuzzling his neck.  "Let's go home, all right?  This case is obviously already solved, so let's just take the rest of the day off..."  
            "I... guess we could.  I'm still upset that we had to come here for nothing."  
            "I'll give you a back rub, then, to make you less tense.  I'm sure you'll like that..."  
            Hisoka turned around in Tsuzuki's arms, staring into the man's eyes.  "Will you fall asleep while you're doing that?"  He gently placed a hand on the man's face.  "You haven't been sleeping lately...  You look so tired..."  
            Tsuzuki just smiled and softly kissed the child on the lips.  "I'll be okay.  Let's go, okay?"  Hisoka nodded and they disappeared in another shimmer of silver.  
            From the doorway to the kitchen, a figure stood and grinned.  "Those fools..."  He looked to where the knife had been, his grin almost feral as he noticed its absence.  "He took the knife..."  He looked at the fallen body and kicked it with his toe.  "And he fell for it...  
            "Well, then."  The man put his hands in the pockets of his trench coat and walked to the door of the apartment.  "I suppose I should get to Meifu.  And make the little empath mine..."

Whee, introduced a new person.  Well, kind of.  Hieh.  Well, the plot has been further advanced, which is all I could really ask for right now.  I'm going to try to do the next part, which is going to be mostly about Tsuzuki(and a little citrus-y *gringrin*), which makes me squee happy.  Yesyes.  
Anyway, time for shout-outs!  Yaya!  
[To hoshii -- Here you are, the next chapter!  *wraps it up in gift wrap and hands it to you*  Chii!  ^_^]  
[To Morien Alexander -- I love picking on 'im.  And I shall do even more of it.  Yesyes.  *evil grin*]  
[To Yume -- Now is the next chapter!  ;D]  
[To Yukitsu -- Wahoo!  New fan!  *squee: happy*  I like fans.  They keep me nice and cool.  ;D]  
[To ChouKourin -- Angst is fun.  Yesyes.  And you shall um...  kind of find out why he's evil soon.  I think?  Er.  Just read and find out, how is that?  ^^;]  
Keep the reviews coming!


End file.
